


Just Let's Fall

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on his way to meet Phil for the first time during various train delays, Dan takes the time to comprehend different directions their relationship can take, but what will happen when he finally reaches Manchester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let's Fall

It was Summer 2009, and Dan was finally on his way to Manchester, after much, much much persuasion that Phil was not simply ‘someone from the Internet’. A Skype session had to be arranged prior, in which Dan was thoroughly embarrassed by his mother, whom decided to confide in Phil all of Dan’s allergies – just to be on the safe side. So she said.

“Come on, come on, come on” Dan huffed out his annoyance at the conductor announcing a further delay due to something wrong with the tracks.

He sent a quick text to Phil, as he had been doing the entire time.

'A further delay, I just want to be there already! :('

He sat back in his seat impatiently, and bored of the same old view, Dan took to scoping out his surroundings. His particular carriage was pretty much deserted, only a few couples and families dominated the tables, whilst a few lone travellers dotted around the remaining seats.

'That sucks! But you’ll be here soon, focus on what’ll happen when you’re here ^_^'

The text made him smile, everything up to the emoticon at the end. They were so lame, the two of them, but Dan wouldn’t change what they had for the world. Not that he knew what it was they had, yet. Everything will change when they meet, at least that’s what Dan told himself, and he hoped Phil thought the same. 

But what if he realises how awkward Dan is and leaves him stranded in Manchester alone? Phil’s YouTube following was growing daily (Dan was proud to be well under the first thousand mark) and he could easily find someone better.

Skype calls could only go so far, it isn’t an accurate representation of what they’re like in real life. What if Phil realises he has so much more to gain from his love life than the younger, posh – no, articulate – kid from the country? 

To calm his nerves Dan decided to have a roam around the train carriage, just something to pass the time whilst the train was stranded. Many of the families were engrossed in other activities, as were the couples. Most of the lone travellers were asleep or reading, except a girl around Dan’s age, who was cowering in her seat, head against the window with tears streaming down her face.

Hating to see anyone suffering, Dan slipped into the seat opposite her and gently tapped her on the shoulder, and hesitantly her murky green eyes met Dan’s.

“Um, stupid question, but are you alright?” he asked, scratching his neck. He was never good at human interaction, nevertheless sad humans.

“My boyfriend, he kind of, dumped me? I’m on a surprise visit to see him and he… yeah” she spoke between heavy sobs.

Not knowing what to do or say, Dan just offered a sympathetic ear, whilst the girl unloaded her grievances from her past relationship.

“I just feel relieved in a way, I suppose? Like, sometimes I could, this will sound weird, but I could feel myself growing colder, kind of like my fate was sealed with him? And not in the way you’d want. In the end we were like two strangers, the relationship had pretty much eradicated. This surprise trip was my last-ditch attempt at saving it, you could say” she shrugged at the end of her mini-speech, and Dan had to stop his jaw from hitting the table.

Could this happen with him and Phil?

'Do you think we’ll end up as two strangers?'

Before his mind could catch up the text was sent, and the girl in front of him now had Dan’s undivided attention. 

“I’m sorry for completely giving you my life story, I don’t even know your name” she chuckled awkwardly, then proceeded to look at Dan expectedly.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Dan” he smiled, which the girl returned.

“I’m Alyssa” she introduced.

“Can I ask a question?” she asked, and Dan nodded, thankful for the input as he had no idea where to take the conversation.

“Were you on the phone with your girlfriend earlier?” Alyssa asked, but not in an intrusive way, purely curious.

“Well, um, that was my best friend” Dan answered, looking down at his lap.

“But you want it to be more than that” Alyssa stated, almost as if reading Dan’s mind.

“Yeah he’s pretty amazing” Dan giggled to himself, at the reference Alyssa had no chance of understanding.

“He sounds it, if your phonecall before was anything to go by. And by the way you were speaking, I can tell it’ll last. Just trust me, you won’t be in my position anytime soon. By the way, I don’t mean for it to sound creepy, but with my relationship just ending I kind of wanted to indulge in other people’s happiness” she confessed with an awkward smile, causing Dan to laugh once again. Not only for the gratefulness he felt towards Alyssa for not drawing attention to his sexual orientation.

“It’s fine, honestly, it’s been a long time coming, this journey. I’m just really excited” he grinned as he looked down at his phone, which had been eagerly awaiting Dan’s attention for at least five minutes now.

'I think we’re too far in now, Bear. No way. How far away are you now? x'

'We’ve just started moving again, not too long now! x'

After the quick reply and a check on how far away Manchester was now – only forty five minutes! – Dan was greeted by a grinning Alyssa.

“You’ve been smiling down at your phone for ages. Is it Mr Amazing?” she enquired with a knowing smile, which Dan returned.

He didn’t need to answer.

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Manchester. We hope you enjoyed your journey” the conductor spoke over the tannoy, and Dan quickly grabbed his bags and after a quick goodbye hug with Alyssa he ran off the train, much too eager for his feet to hit the Manchester concrete.

He looked around for Phil who was supposedly already there, but he was nowhere in sight. That Dan could see.

The blue eyed boy was seated on a bench in the train station, clutching onto his jacket as he saw Dan’s train pull up alongside the platform. He watched on as the businessmen and families trudged off the train in an orderly fashion, and the teenage girls running off and out of the station with their hands just itching to hold shopping bags. Then he saw him.

His Dan, in the flesh. No longer a collection of pixels on a screen – which, ironically is what Phil was to Dan for the longest time, being a viewer of his YouTube channel – and they weren’t about to be just flirting via emoticons and cheesy typed out pick up lines. 

He watched as Dan rapidly spun around in a circle, dropping his bags at his feet and diverting his gaze to the ground. It was virtually impossible for Phil to be seen by Dan due to the influx of impatient passengers wanting to both exit and enter the train, and any second now he’d make his move over. 

God, Dan was even more beautiful in person.

Phil could tell Dan was shaking, by the way he nearly dropped his phone as he retrieved it from his pocket and pressing a few times, signalling Phil’s phone to begin ringing from his lap.

Coincidentally much too loudly, and with his obscure ringtone, it wasn’t two seconds until Dan ran towards the echoing sound, and their gazes met. 

“Phil?” Dan breathed out, and Phil stood up to run to the younger, wrapping him in an unbreakable hug which was immediately returned. The moment they’d both been waiting for, dreaming of, even.

“Bear” he replied, and he felt Dan begin to cry into his shoulder. 

“Are you happy to see me?” he sobbed, looking into Phil’s eyes with a glassy, teary stare.

How could he possibly question it?

“Of course, you idiot” Phil grinned, kissing Dan’s forehead gently.

“I was worried you’d figure you’re too good for me” he sobbed again, now shaking erratically in Phil’s arms.

“It’s always been you, Dan” Phil smiled, and Dan wrapped his arms around the older’s waist once more.

“Now come on, let’s get you to your new home for the week” Phil suggested, and Dan detached himself.

“Can I just do something first?” the other boy asked, wide eyed.

Phil shrugged, unsure why Dan would want to keep them at the train station any longer than necessary.

Before Phil could comprehend what was happening Dan’s lips were on his, pretty much making it the perfectly ideal meeting Phil could have ever hoped for. Once again, Dan’s bags were dropped onto the floor and the two stood in the middle of the train station just in each other’s embrace for far too long. Their flirtationship well on the way to a fully-fledged relationship.

It wasn’t long before Phil recalled something he’d read on Tumblr not too long ago. About when you’re with the one, your vision kind of just turns into dust, and all you can see is the other person. Currently, that’s what he was experiencing, and he couldn’t be happier.

Because he was still falling, the boy made him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second piece of phanfiction I ever wrote, oops. It kinda relates to my work 'Into Dust' in that they're two different interpretations of the same song, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to.
> 
> Read my other works on my phanfiction blog; cafephan.tumblr.com xx


End file.
